Relic
"Relic" ( , Seiibutsu) is an attribute currently unique to Spirit World only. It is an attribute for item cards, it has power, critical and defense labelled on. Millay described they were created by arcane techniques in ancient times, but the technology to replicate them is long-lost. The keys to amplifying the flickers of power they still bear are waves of a particular amplitude. The relics are activated by the '''Power of Song '''which is why Millay them always set the set spell and sing. The Relics don't just turn on as soon as someone hums a tune. The Relic cards has their own thoughts. They can choose who is worthy to use them, if there's none, they will disappear until the worthy ones came. Various myths and folklore from all around the world have often spoken of ancient weapons with hidden supernatural powers. Now, using the Future Force, they could turn the power of the cards into reality, which has shown the power of the relics. Notable Users *Lynné Kazanari *Millay Shien *Clyna Asahika *Syrine Tsukigami *Lyrné Kazanari List of Cards Gold Paladin *Piercing Spear, Gungnir *Piercing Spear, Gungnir "G" *Piercing Spear, Gungnir "G" EX-Drive *Piercing Spear, Gungnir "GX" *Piercing Spear, Gungnir "GX" EX-Drive Holy Paladin *Absolute Sword, Ame no Habakiri *Absolute Sword, Ame no Habakiri "G" *Absolute Sword, Ame no Habakiri "G" EX-Drive *Absolute Sword, Ame no Habakiri "GX" *Absolute Sword, Ame no Habakiri "GX" EX-Drive Shadow Paladin *Devil Bow, Ichaival *Devil Bow, Ichaival "G" *Devil Bow, Ichaival "G" EX-Drive *Devil Bow, Ichaival "GX" *Devil Bow, Ichaival "GX" EX-Drive Neo Nectar *Hell Scythe, Igalima "G" *Hell Scythe, Igalima "G" EX-Drive *Hell Scythe, Igalima "GX" *Hell Scythe, Igalima "GX" EX-Drive Pale Moon *Massacring Saw, Shul Shagana "G" *Massacring Saw, Shul Shagana "G" EX-Drive *Massacring Saw, Shul Shagana "GX" *Massacring Saw, Shul Shagana "GX" EX-Drive Gallery Supported Skill Cards Gold Paladin *Vitalization *Glorious Break Holy Paladin *Azure Flash *Destroyer Azure Flash *Fiery Windblades *Flash of the Rider's Blade *Heaven's Wrath *Moonlit Fiery Windblades *One Thousand Tears *Rasetsu Stance Zero *Reverse Rasetsu *Shadow Weaving *Soaring Phoenix Shadow Paladin *Artemis Spiral *Billion Maiden *Giga Zeppelin *Megadeth Fuga *Megadeth Party *Megadeth Quartet *Megadeth Symphony *Queen's Inferno *Red Hot Blaze *Reflector Neo Nectar *Final Oppression: Neverland *KiLL JuliET *Reverse Rapunzel *Sealed Strike Pinocchio *The Slasher Jabberwock *TinkerBELL TornaDO *Twin Cutter Cinderella Shul Shagana *Alpha Style 100 Rebirths *Beta Style Super Saw Slash *Delta Style Charming Accelkiller *Emergency Phi Style Twin Moon Karma *Extreme Sigma Style Forbidden Moon Ring *Final Omega Style: Dystopia *Gamma Style Infinite Firewheels *Reverse Gamma Style Reckless Infinite Strike Trivia *The skills and items are based on the original series, Symphogear TV Anime series. *So far, excluding Gungnir, the item which has the most cards is Ame no Habakiri, Ichaival being the second, Shul Shagana the third and Igalima the fourth. (Including Impact skills) **Gungnir has the lowest skill cards, having 2. **Ame no Habakiri has 12 cards. **Ichaival has 10 cards. **Igalima has 7 cards. **Shul Shagana has 8 cards. Category:Relic Category:Attributes Category:Spirit World (Second)